The black heir
by Flipkicks
Summary: Lelouch, the grandson of a wealthily multibillionaire of a prestigious company, Arima, now has to live a life he doesn't know and soon gets into a dangerous life with murder on the rise because of several accidents happening around. He soon will know what it is like to be a rich person and soon will capture the hearts of different women.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I've decided to take a break from Rewritten as it is one of my stories that has the most chapters and I've decided to do another C.G story based on a Anime I recently started watching Princess Lover (A anime/eroge) and I wanted to have some fun writing his story. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Code Geass: The Black Heir

After hearing about his mothers death from a car accident, Lelouch Lamperouge is adopted in the Arima family and is the successor of the Arima Corporation. Lelouch now tries to get used to a new lifestyle and tries to make the best decisions that would help his grandfather.

* * *

After about 2 days from moving from the Shinjuku ghettos to the Arima Hill's, Lelouch 'Zero' Lamperouge learned about his mother's side as she was the daughter of a multibillionaire and how she ran away from the luxuries lifestyle to be with her husband. Before he moved, he was one of the smartest males in a another private campus, Ashford Academy and is dubbed the sexiest male from both teenage girls and young adult women about in their 20's. He was also one of the best quick draw kendo masters, preferring one of the blades in his class with a black cross and handle, with a blue lining of the cross.

He was being driven by a chauffeur that his grandfather called so he can discuss things with him in private. He wonders if things will turn out good as his grandfather since he is know Lelouch Arima, the son of Isshin Arima and successor. They were on the highway on the way to Arima Hill, Lelouch was gazing at the mid-daylight, thinking about his new life he was now experiencing now.

They arrived at Arima Hills about 10 minutes due to no traffic for some reason. The staff opened the door for him as Lelouch walked and was greeted by all the staff. "Master Lelouch. It's good to see you." a male staff member greeted as he grabs Lelouch's luggage and begins to carry it to his guest room. Lelouch was escorted to his grandfather's room.

"Ah, it's good to see you, Lelouch." Isshin said as he greeted his grandson.

"It's only been 2 days, sir." Lelouch replied in his monotone voice back as his grandfather sighed.

"You know you can call me grandfather or grandpa. You don't have to speak that way." his grandfather said sadly but Lelouch shook his head.

"I usually talk to most grown ups with this way." he again monotone his voice.

"Well anyway, I take it you are trying to know your future here as my heir right?" he asks Lelouch as he nods, "Starting in 2 day, You'll be in your own mansion as well starting school in our prestige school campus in Japan. Also take this..." Isshin said and he threw a ring that looked pretty expensive, a turquoise jewel, a custom inline diamond mask on one side while the another custom inline diamond of a bizarre symbol (The black Knights logo) on the other side.

"What's this?" he curiously asks his grandfather.

"I will get to that later, for now I suggest you wear it on your left hand. As you'll get the picture in a matter of couple of seconds." his grandfather smirked as Lelouch blushes as his grandfather predicted.

"A ARRANGE MARRIAGE?!" Lelouch yelled out loud.

"Hahaha, yes hahaha." His grandfather continued to laugh, " the marriage is for us to get an alliance with one of the neighboring countries. But since your my successor, this is your choice as I don't want you just to follow a tradition, if you willing to marry this beautiful woman who is about your age." His grandfather said, which made Lelouch continue to think if he should. "But one thing: Follow your heart." he pointed to Lelouch's heart.

"Alright. But for now I'll have to think about this..." Lelouch said as he leaves the room

"Where you going?" Isshin asks him.

"Just gonna get some fresh air and see my mother's grave." Lelouch says as he continues to walk away.

* * *

**1 hour later**

'Hey mom, I hope you guys are watching and guiding me to have a successful life. Nunnally and I miss you a lot, even though I didn't talk to Nunnally for about 2 months as her life my be in danger.' he thought and prayed for his deceased mother. After looking at the grave and the sky, he gazes at the neighborhood and hears a carriage running down on the highway. He looked to see them running from a convertible purple 1959 Cadillac with 3 people on board. Lelouch managed to get a clear view on a beautiful girl with silver-pink-purplish hair and purple eyes, he hurries to his custom black bike and races down the hill to save the damsel in distress.

Two of the hoodlums were attacking the right side of the carriage, breaking the door. "Looks like we got a babe!" one of the hoodlums says as the car starts to get closer.

"Hey Miss you ok?" Lelouch said as he speeds up on his bike.

"Who are you?" the girl asks him calmly for some reason.

"Lelouch Lamperouge!" he yelled as he slowed down to get close to the Cadillac and try to knock the hoodlums out.

"What the Hell?" said a hoodlum with a pipe in his hands but was knocked out as Lelouch used the sheath of his to block the pipe and use the handle of his sword to hit another hoodlum but he was suddenly knocked into the carriage.

"Sorry!" Lelouch said as he was suddenly on top of the girl and he was blushing on how beautiful she was.

"Milady! Sir! hang on!" The butler said as he whipped the rope so the horses can speed up. They managed to escaped but unfortunately the right wheel on the back of the carriage suddenly broke cause the girl and Lelouch to fall into the trees down below, "MILADY!" the butler yelled as the two teenagers fall.

**30 minutes later**

Lelouch woke up first as he examines the area,'Looks like we managed to live thanks to the trees and leaves here. And I got a lot of dirt and a small gash on my head.' he thought as he puts pressure on his head so the bleeding would slow down. He sees the girl he saved was on pile of leaves thanks to their fall, he checks her neck to get a pulse and she's breathing.

'Well, I better carry her so I can find that butler of hers.' he thinks as he begins to bridal-carry her, he blushes as he was touching her right breast.

"Um...excuse me..." the girl said politely, getting Lelouch's attention. "Could you please put me down?" Lelouch nods and puts her down so she can regain her balance.

"Sorry for the inconveniences, the robbers were targeting you." Lelouch said as he whips some of the dirt off of him.

"Well thanks, hero." She giggles at it, causing Lelouch to sigh and blush at bit.

'Well at least she's ok, don't see any significant damage besides some dirt.' He thought as he offer her his hand, which she accepted and held his hand. "I'm Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"I'm Charlotte Hazelrink." She smiled back as Lelouch smiled back and he guids her out of the forest.

'I've heard of her name...is she the daughter grandfather said I was gonna marry? No can't be since she would be wearing a ring right now. She wasn't wearing one when I saw her during the carriage attack either.' Lelouch continues to think as he guides her out safely.

After about 10 minutes, they managed to find a way out by a highway that Charlotte's butler was on before they crash. The two got to know each other as they walked the empty highway, Lelouch told her some of his secrets that only his sister and grandfather knows.

"So, your the grandson of Isshin Arima?" Charlotte asks him

"Yes, After my mothers death, My grandfather adopted both my sister and I but my sister is living a peaceful life than have people try to kidnap her or kill her." Lelouch says as Charlotte begins to imagine what his little sister would look like based on what Lelouch said to him.

They continue to talk for a while as they see a carriage and a limo waiting down the street. "Milday!" The butler exclaimed as he waved to her.

"Looks like my rides here, sorry if I can't give you a ride." Charlotte sadly said as Lelouch shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lelouch cheers her up as she nodded as was about to leave but Charlotte walked back to Lelouch and she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thats for rescuing me." Charlotte smiled and she skips happily as Lelouch is left stunned and blushing like a tomato, touching his cheek from the kiss.

'Well, at least things didn't turn this bad, guess this lifestyle is warming me up a bit.' He continues to think as he see Charlotte going inside the limo and leaves with her butler. He takes out his cellphone and calls his grandfather for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I was surprise on how many people checked out my Crossover story. I just thought of the idea an how Lelouch would fit into this world, most of you guys were wondering if it is the same Lelouch personality wise so I thought to keep him true to his nature and make Lelouch the same as he is in the C.G world. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Code Geass: Black Heir

The fiancee

Lelouch waited for a limo to come by and pick him up, he continues to think about making his next move, 'I can tell that she was in a hurry to go to somewhere but who's the fiancee I'm supposedly to marry? Is she the princess of the east? Guess I'll have to find out.' Lelouch thought as he takes out his cell "Jeremiah, how are the black knights handling?" he calls his loyal servant.

"Excellent, your highness. Since you told them your true identity, they trust you fully in this world of struggle against the Order of the Knights of the round." Jeremiah said.

"Good,Right now the Emperor doesnt know I've been adopted by mother's side, the Arima family since he thought I was dead along with Nunnally." Lelouch told him.

"Yes Sire, you know Lady Kallen and Lady C.C worry about you." Jeremiah said.

"I know they worry. I'll talk to them later. I can know change the world with grandfather's money along with my skills in gambling, I can fully get the funds for the Black Knights and destroy the Britannian Empire. Thank C.C for me for the gift." He said as his left eye changed into the bird sigil (his geass), he laugh manically as he's one step close to his plan.

'If things go as plan, I don't have to use my geass on the girls as they would question everything. I have to gain each of their trust and hopefully they fall in love with me so I can proceed to kill my father.' He continues to think as he still manically laughs.

He would have to stop laughing as a Limo came around the corner that he called earlier, a maid came out of the car.

"Thank god your alright master." The maid worried.

"Don't worry Yu, I said I was fine even with a small gash." He tries to cheer her up.

"I know master but I couldn't help but worry." She sadly looks on the ground.

Lelouch couldn't help but smile as his personal maid worried, He patted her head. "Thanks for worrying Yu. Glad someone besides my sister that worries over me. Come on, Grandfather said that there was a party I needed to attend." he smiled as he gets into the car, Yu couldn't help but blush as her master smiled at her, she had a big smile on her face and gets into the car as well.

**1 hour later**

Lelouch and Yu were welcomed back to the Arima Hills, they were summoned by his grandfather to their private study.

"Lelouch, what happened to you? Your covered in dirt and some blood on your face." His grandfather worried as he looked at Lelouch's gash.

"Don't worry, I managed to stop the bleeding temporary with a lot of pressure to the gash. I got covered in dirt cause I end up falling down from the highway to save Charlotte Hazelrink, The princess of principality from some robber/hoodlums that attacked her carriage." he explained.

"The princess of Principality, huh? From that expression on your face, your serious." His grandfather said as he laughed. "Well anyway, Yu help Lelouch get dress once he's done with his shower, we have a party to host." he ordered as they nodded and leave the room. 'Looks like Lelouch figured out that his father has sent agents and some rival company will target him soon and he probably figure out that his fiancee is the best friend of the princess of principality, but I don't think he figure that part out yet.' Isshin thought as he is getting more impress on Lelouch's for thinking everything so far.

**Lelouch's room**

Lelouch was getting stitches with a doctor that took care of his grandfather.

"You sure do know how to stop the bleeding Master Lelouch. I take it you know how to stop the bleeding after taking care of your sister." The male doctor said as he sew up the small gash on his head.

"Yeah, Since my mother wasn't around since she was taking 2 jobs to take care of us, she taught me how to take care of myself and Nunnally. OUCH!" he said/yelled after the doctor pushed the stitches together.

"Sorry if it hurt sir but I expect that you already know how it feels." The doctor joked.

"Yeah, yeah but you could have at least told me you were gonna do that." he joked back as a starts feeling no pain after words.

"Your all set sir, hopefully you don't bust open this wound and have a wonderful time at the party." The doctor smiled as he leaves the room so Lelouch can take a shower.

Yu was waiting patiently for Lelouch to be done with his shower, Lelouch was thinking about his next move in the party.

'base on what grandfather said and his facial expression, I can tell that bastard father of mine may have OSI agents to kill me or do anything else, that might cause trouble. He might want my fiancee dead if he knows my betroth to Silvia Van Hossen, The princess/Knight of Eastern Europe during the E.U war 2 years ago. Hopefully her beauty isn't a rumor.' he continue to think as he got out of the shower and gets dress in his usual Black on black suit with a purple tie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Lelouch said as he gets out of his room, Yu blushes as she sees why Lelouch is handsome in terms of wearing a suit and tie.

"It's no problem master." She smiled as she walks with him to the ballroom.

**10 minutes later**

Lelouch entered the ballroom, his grandfather was the first person to see him. "Grandfather." he greeted.

"Good timing Lelouch. The party was just starting."He showed Lelouch the podium as they walked towards it.

Everyone watched as a young man and the passionate leader of the biggest company in the world walked to the podium,a lot of whispers was in the air as people were wondering about the boy next to him.

"I'm glad you all came, from board members and officials that supported the Arima name. Sorry for the delay, I would like to introduce you to this young man. This is my son, Lelouch Arima. He is my successor of the Arima group. He understand on how to run the group in a very short period of time. He also knows how to clean himself very well." he joked about the last part as there was laughter in the air, girls were eyeing Lelouch on how handsome he was in his suit, they wonder if he was single.

After the big news, Lelouch was mobbed by supporters and they tried to get close to him but it didn't faze Lelouch at all. An adult probably around his 30's or so came out to talk to Lelouch in private.

"They're so pathetic. They only came to get close to you since your the new heir to the Arima name. I'm Vincent Van Hossen." Vincent introduce himself as the two men shake hands.

"Nice to meet you sir. I take it I'm to marry you eldest daughter, Silvia Van Hossen?" Lelouch said as Vincent laughed.

"Your very inform Lelouch. Hahaha, yes but as your grandfather said to you, it's your choice as he wants you to be a different CEO from him. I have to introduce you to my other daughter." He said as a little girl was hiding by his legs.

"Papa, is this guy the one who's gonna marry onee-chan?" the little girl said, Lelouch couldn't help but smile as he sees the little girl reminds him of his sister.

'It's a bit early. Sorry if she forgotten her manners. This little one is my youngest, Maria Van Hossen." He introduced as his daughter twirled and bowed as a young little lady.

"Nice to meet you, Onii-chan." Maria smiled

"I don't mind if she calls me Onii-chan Vince, she reminds me of my little sister." Lelouch smiled as he kissed her hand as a gentlemen.

"Where's your sister at?" Vincent asks.

"She stepped out for some fresh air Papa." She inform him as he sighs.

"Looks like you my have to meet her a different time, Lelouch." Vincent sadly says as he inform that he would take his leave and Maria waves him goodbye. This cause Lelouch to get surrounded my the media called the supporters.

'Someones here. I can tell that the emperor sent some OSI agents here. Looks like I got someone to use this power one.' He thought with a evil smile on his face.

**2 hours later **

Lelouch was tired from all of the talking he had with the supporters, Yu came in with green tea for him so he can relax.

"Geez, If I wanted to talk to the supporters, I should have stayed as a prince..." he quietly muttered to himself so Yuu couldn't hear. "Thanks for the tea Yuu." He thanked her.

"It's no problem sir." Yuu said as Lelouch gets up to open a window for some fresh air but what caught his attention was a shine of light, coming from a rapier.

'Looks like she's still here.' Lelouch thought as grabbed his favorite sword with him. Yuu was confuse as Lelouch hurried outside.

**30 Minutes later**

The beautiful girl, who appears to be 18, a voluptuous hourglass figure: nice hips, good butt and a big bust. Blonde hair tied behind her head, purple eyes, she concentrated with each strike showing grace, beauty and procession.

"Nicely done. your fencing skills are top notch as they say." Lelouch complemented.

"You!" She yelled as she charge right at Lelouch but Lelouch blocked the attack with his sheath on his left hand and began attacking with the right. Both looked like they were dancing, each attack showed fierce, power, and passion from one another. The blonde haired girl was about to slice him but Lelouch blocked the attack with a cross X guard. They both smiled at each other.

"You sure do know how to keep dangerous company." He smiled as he puts his sword back in its sheath.

"I can say for you." she too smiled.

"Looks like you finally meet." Isshin said as he walks with Vincent, Maria and Yuu.

"Father." the Blonde haired girl said.

"They are a pretty good match." Vincent said to Isshin.

"They are both equality strong papa. Is Onee-chan gonna marry Onii-chan?" Maria asks her father

"Its still early to call him that Maria." Vincent smiled at his daughter.

"You saved me a lot of time, Lelouch." Isshin said. This cause the blonde hair girl to look at him, she was shock as this young man. She blushed as she finally sees who he was.

"This is Silvia Van Hossen, your Fiancee." Isshin introduced Lelouch's future Fiancee, she shook her hair away from his face and bowed like a honored woman she was.

Lelouch walked towards her and bows like a gentlemen and kisses her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Silvia."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here, and I'm still surprise on the growth (the views) that the story is getting. Can't believe that even with one story of this cross over, the story is getting more and more people reading and I do certainly want to make this story you all would love. I hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy. P.S its kind of easy for me to write this chapter as the pervious chapters in one day, not rushing but you guys like the story.**

* * *

Code Geass: The Black Heir

A reunion

After meeting his future wife, Lelouch was very sleepy, putting his head on Yuu's neck, she gently brushed some of his hair way from his face. She was happy Lelouch was finally resting from a long day of work so to speak, meeting the sponsors, supporters and staff of Arima.

"Guess this whole day tired the young boy." Isshin said to Yuu.

"It can't be help, he did meet most of the people that were supporters since you came up with the Arima company name." Yuu said as she intertwine her hand with Lelouch's hand, Isshin didn't noticed. She also noticed that Lelouch started to grip back so he was somewhat awake.

"Well Lelouch is the successor so it could be a little bit rushed with this process. But he shown to handle things very well, especially holding his own with Silva's fencing style." Isshin said as they rode towards a mansion couple miles away.

**5-10 minutes**

It was a quiet ride as Lelouch woke up when the limo stop moving. "Huh?" he mumbled as he raises his head off of Yuu's neck. He then gets out of the car but he was still holding hands with Yuu.

"This mansion here Lelouch is your new home." Isshin said, Lelouch still tired from the party didn't look shock at all since he once lived in the Aries Villa back home. "I take it you are use to seeing these kind of buildings?" he asks

"Yes, Even though I lived in the Shinjiko Ghetto, the friends I made when I went Ashford: my friends would invite me to crash in their place for awhile." Lelouch explained.

"I see, well anyway this is your home, fully staff and don't worry about the bills as my supporters can handle it." Isshin said as he leaves to Arima hills. Lelouch gazed as his grandfather leaves but he felt something in his left hand, looking at it, seeing a familiar maids hand intertwine with his.

"Um...Yuu why am I still holding your hand?" Lelouch asks his personal maid, confuse as ever. This cause Yuu to blush red as a tomato. She couldn't find the words to speak as she stuttered like crazy while Lelouch just had a light chuckled as he shook it off and entered the mansion. As he opened the door, he was left stunned as he saw a handful of beautiful maids, bowing in respect as their master arrives.

"Welcome Home, Master Lelouch!" They all said passionately.

"Wow...didn't expect this?" Lelouch said, sweat dropping as he sees probably about 20 or so maids. 'Geez, is there a maid for every task here?' he thought. "You know you all don't have to call me master..." he kindly told the girls as they all gaze in confusion as their master tells them.

"We're not allowed too?" Yuu asks her master.

"Its not that, just not use to it is all. You all can just call me by my name." He half lied about it.

"Lelouch-sama?" Yuu asks him

"You don't have to add the honorific." he waved his hand.

"I can not do that! Calling a master by his name alone is unimaginable." Yuu talked back which came a surprise to Lelouch as he imagine her as the quiet type girl. Yuu raised her hand as a signal to the girls.

"Lelouch-sama!" they said passionately again.

'Great, this life is my old life as a prince of Britannia. I wanted to destroy that life, the greed, corruption and the emperor.' he thought as he clutched his hand real hard. Nobody noticed as he was escorted to his room where Yuu explained everything from the girls, their numbers as Yuu's number was 2 and so on and so forth.

* * *

**Later that Night**

As the night went on, Lelouch was still up and planning his next move, getting the Black Knights around here in Osaka, Japan. The Black Knights went underground after a surprise attack in Tokyo where it is named, Area 11 due to a Brittanian peace treaty 20 years ago. Tokyo was a war-torn city after a surprise attack from The E.U, after protecting their neighbors, The Brittanian Empire, under the rule of Charles Zi Brittania's father before his untimely death. Some say it was murder/assassination that Charles and his brother V.V planned so Charles and take the throne.

He calls up his Q-1. "Kallen." he said.

"Lelouch! I thought that you were dead after what we seen from the news." Kallen said, very worried about their leader.

"Sorry, I managed to survive after hearing a sound underneath the car. Everyone was safe and the news was a false accusation." he told her.

"I see...I hope that this war will change after you announce you return." Kallen, half smiled as her friend was alive.

"Zero is a symbol and a icon. The person behind the mask can die but there will be another to take my place as Zero. Even if I die, Suzaku will take my place as Zero and someone that Suzaku trust will take his place. Once I've return, the world will be once again a war." He said to her.

"But how? We're still in Area 11, the highways and streets to the airports are all now police top priority as you know that the Black Knights are the number one marked most wanted, dead or alive." Kallen questioned.

"Kallen...you won't believe me since you _Did _had a hard time trusting me after figuring out that I was Zero. It took you months to finally trust me after I rescued Ohgi and the core that you been with and after that night we did." Lelouch smirked as he can see Kallen blush like a tomato.

"LELOUCH!" She yelled, hurting Lelouch's eardrums.

"Sorry, Couldn't resist. Hahahaha." He continue to laugh as Kallen was growing frustrated at Lelouch.

"You better not tell anyone!" She threaten her leader.

"Don't worry, I won't. As long as we can continue after what happen that night?" He flirted and smirked as Kallen couldn't stop blushing like a tomato.

"Just shut up god damnit!" She yelled back.

"Ok, ok. Geez you can't take a joke. But anyway, you know the Arima name right?" He asks her very seriously now.

"Yeah, the owner, Isshin Arima, is a charismatic leader and a multibillionaire or something like that." Kallen recalled from her memories watching some news about Isshin Arima.

"Yeah, Isshin Arima happens to be my grandfather from my mother's side. No joke." he said once again in a serious voice.

"No way?! He's your grandfather? With the Emperor and Arima in your family, you can have almost have about probably a gazillion dollars!" She exclaimed as she can imagine Lelouch having that much money.

"Yeah, anyway I plan on getting you guys out of Area 11, since my grandfather owns a airline, I can bring all of you guys here. Most of the core of the Black Knights will be in a secure hotel room where no one know that I can own. I don't know if you can enter the school I just transfer into." Lelouch told her.

"Well at least we will be able to get back in work but do you know where we will live?" She asks her leader.

"Probably around the city, a big hotel by my grandfather's place in Arima Hills." He said.

"Well thats good. I'll inform the others, just take care of your self. Alright?" She said in her worried voice.

"Ok, I'll do that. Can you tell Nunnally I'm alright and I miss her? I appreciated it if you did." He smiled as he can imagine Kallen nodding.

"Sure thing. And Lelouch?" Kallen said, and getting his attention. "When I come over there in Osaka, is there a place where it can just be me and you?" she asks him.

"Sure. I can tell that you have something on your mind, I'll make sure that no one knows. Promise." Lelouch said as he hangs up with cell phone. He wonders whats going through his mind as Kallen asked him for them to be alone. He continue to think about this as it would later make him sleepy.

* * *

**The two days later**: **Morning**

It was early in the morning as Yuu got ready for first day at a prestigious school that only those with wealth can get into. She was entering as it is a rule that the student that has entered must bring their personal maids (that are young) as they already know about the rules. She knocks on his door to see if he was awake but with out hearing nothing but a light snore, she enters to see a very exhausted young man with his laptop by his legs and various paperwork from different police reports, to the black knights wanted poster, she begins to wonder if he was looking to kill the black knights or try a way to hide from him but she doesn't know if he was working for them.

"Lelouch-sama?" she gently shakes him to no avail so she got some of the girls that were cleaning his mess to shake him up which proven to work.

"Ahhh! Alright I'm awake!" He exclaimed from the shaking. "Geez, now I need to take a shower cause I smell like the 'Pretty Girly' you guys use." He joked as the girls giggled, he takes a white towel and heads towards to his bathroom for a quick shower.

After taking a quick shower, Lelouch was dressed up by his maids into his new school uniform. He ate a light breakfast of sunny-side eggs, some bacon and white toast. Couple minutes later after his breakfast, Lelouch and Yuu were driven to the school that Lelouch will be attending.

**20 minutes later**

lots of Black/white limos were in front of the school as boy's and girls were getting out with the help of their personal maids or butlers. Lelouch and Yuu arrived which caused a weird vibration for Lelouch as he can tell he was being stared at. 'Great, With me being the heir to the Arima name on the limo, I'll be getting mugged with the people that help or served my grandfather an all.' he thought as he was being guided Yuu to the attendance office but Yuu had to stop at some room for some thing so she told Lelouch to wait by the cafeteria.

'Gee, they even have this fancy get-up that we all use for a party as the cafe huh...makes me miss my school and the craziness Milly was planning.' He continue to think as he bummed into a girl with his head, who appears to be his age, brown hair in twin pig tails, a skinny frame, small bust but with nice legs. "Wow sorry about that?" He apologize to the girl and offered his hand but unbeknownst to him 2 other girls were with her, one was a green short hair and a purple headed girl with long hair were with her.

"Seika-sama? you ok?" said the purple headed girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey you, you should watch were you were going." the brown hair girl said, presumedly her name is Seika.

"Sorry like I said before. I'm kinda new here since I'm a transfer student. Sorry I kinda day-dream by accident." Lelouch said as he once again offered his hand to her, which she accepted.

"New?" Seika asks.

"Yeah, I moved here and transfer here since It was the closest school in the area." Lelouch said.

"Looks like you got a bruise on your forehead sir." Seika examined the red mark on Lelouch's head.

"Don't worry, it was my fault. Like I said, I day-dreamed without noticing that you were here and all. What's your name by the way? he asks her.

"My name Is Seika houjouin, the student advisor personal of the social club." The purple headed girl said venomously.

"You better now you place..." the green head girl venomously said like the purple headed girl.

'Gee, looks like I ran into the 'I'm her slave' bitch...Can't we have some nice girls instead of these 2 girls...' he thought as he ignored the 2 girls.

"Looks like we have a school violation." Seika pointed out at Lelouch's unbutton collar, which grabbed Lelouch's attention.

"Violation?" he mumbled to himself as Seika pulled up his shirt, revealing a fit stomach. Which made the 3 girls blushed as not only was this boy handsome but fit also. "What the Hell? why you decided to pull up my shirt?" he asks Seika.

"just trying to see if you violated more rules is all. Everything is check, 100 points." She said, causing the 2 girls to bewildered as Lelouch scored a perfect 100.

"Theres no way! We still haven't figure out what family he is from." The green haired girl said, causing Seika to let go.

"That's right...now that you mention it, you a freshmen?" she asks him.

"No, Sophomore. I transfered as I mentioned before." Lelouch said.

"I see, I guess thats why you don't look familiar. I'm Seika Houjouin." She introduced herself properly.

"The names Lelouch, at your service." He bowed like a gentlemen in a humorous way, causing the girls to giggle. Lelouch see's Yuu walking back.

"Lelouch-sama!" she said to him.

"I guess I shall take me. See ya." He said goodbye to the girls and followed Yuu.

* * *

As Lelouch entered the faculty room, the teachers and staff praised The Arima name, he sweat dropped as he was escorted to his homeroom. The principle whispered to the teachers ear as he couldn't contain himself and leaves.

"Class we have a new student that recently transferred. Please introduce youself." The teacher said happily.

"The names Lelouch Arima." He said coldly as whispers were mumbling as the son of Isshin Arima is now in their school. People were amazed as he took his seat by the window at the back of the class and began their session.

**After class**

With class finally over, people were swarming around Lelouch so close he couldn't breath. They asked him numerous questions but one thing felt something familiar as a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" said feminine voice.

"Let's see...I can tell your voice does sound familiar, I can predict that you have a unique long pinkish-grayish hair along with purple eyes, and you sound the same...Princess Charlotte Hazelrink. Am I right?" he asks the class and he was right. The class couldn't believe he got everything right about her.

"Ding Ding!" Charlotte smiled as her hero was now in her school.

"I Didn't know that you went here, Charlotte." Lelouch smiled as he was reunited with the princess.

"Of course. I started here last year." She chuckled as hugged her hero which didn't surprise Lelouch at all but he didn't see this coming. Her on the desktop of his desk and her legs around him.

'Holy Fuck!' he thought as he sees the princess but what made it worse was seeing his Fiancee. "H-h-h-hey Sylvi...' He stuttered as his face blushed like a tomato and Silvia cheeks grew red.

"H-H-H-How Indecent!" Sylvi yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is the continuation of Chapter 3. I decided to cut it short since I was also writing for another story of mine. Hope you all can understand and heres chapter 4. Enjoy and review. P.S I've decided to make this short so that the story can develop better and I can have some time thinking about each chapter **

* * *

**Code Geass: The Black Heir**

**A Duel**

Lelouch didn't know what to do since he sees his fiancee and the girl he saved from the hoodlums, and plus his class was witnessing the situation go down hill. 'Damnit, this is going to be way bad if a teacher comes in.' Lelouch thought as he sees Silvi runs away from the scene she just seen. 'Great, even though I don't know Silvi, I have to make something up for her.' he continue to think as he offers a hand for Charlotte so she can get up properly.

He soon leaves the class so he can have some fresh air from being suffocated with the students and staff asking him so many question. He decided to be on the rooftop like the old days at Ashford Academy. 'I wonder what are the guys at Ashford are doing? I can predict that Milly is still acting the same, Rivalz trying to get Milly on a date, Shirley worrying about me, and Suzaku wonders what happen to his only best friend.' he continues to think as he spots Silvi in her fencing gear and walking off somewhere, Charlotte spots Lelouch, leaning on the railing.

"What are you doing?" She asks her friend.

"Just looking, reminds me of my old school I used to go to." Lelouch says without looking back at Charlotte.

"You have something on your mind, from what I can tell. I bet it has something to do with the incident during class." Charlotte says as she walks up to Lelouch.

"Yeah, Silvi walked out in a flash, so thats on my mind." He says.

"How do you know Silvi anyway?" She asks.

"I met her after when we met. When u left with your butler, I called up my grandfather so send a limo to pick me for this party he made. During the party, I met her father and little sister where I was suppose to meet her but she was actually outside of the gate practicing her fencing where I happen to to see her through my window, her sword reflected with the gate light and I wanted to see how good she was so I sparred with her and our family said we happen to be a good match. Vincent then introduced her as my fiancee." He explained from what has happened. Which left Charlotte sad as he was to be wed with her best friend.

"Oh...I see." she says sadly as he already has a fiancee, but she won't give up, since she she is starting to feel different whenever she is around Lelouch, even if it was a short period of time.

"Do you know where the Fencing room is? I have to apologize to her." He asks Charlotte.

"Yes I do! Let's go!" She says as she drags Lelouch with her by hooking her arms around his. As they left, Seika sees the two leaving the area. 'Is this true? Lelouch is a Arima?' she thought of it since the big announcement was heard in her friends class.

* * *

_Seika was in the Society Club, where most of the 'Big Time' heirs go to attend if they don't want to go to a club. She was organizing most of the paperwork for the upcoming events that the club helds every year. _

_'Geez, wish there wasn't so much work for a party...' She thinks as she continues to write multiple signatures for about 12 papers. Her purple headed friend walks in a hurry for some reason. "Whats up?" She asks her friend._

_"Did Lelouch ever tell you his last name." She asks, leaving Seika confuse for a sec._

_"I don't believe so..." Seika says based on her memory._

_"Lelouch's last name is Arima. The Son of Isshin Arima. He is soon to be the Heir of the Arima company." she says which left Seika piss for some reason._

_"He's a Arima?!" she clutches her hand angrily. She starts remembering what the Arima name has done to her family._

* * *

"Can't belive that Lelouch is a Arima. How could I not see it." She mutters to herself as she witness both Lelouch and Charlotte leave the area to see Silvi.

She continues to observe the two, wondering what is their relationship as well. She already heard that Silvi is Lelouch's fiancee due to her friends being at the party but they forgot that Lelouch is a Arima.

Lelouch and Charlotte were having a small conversation as they walked towards the fencing arena. Charlotte kept on asking questions of Lelouch's life before he was the heir to Arima.

"Wel, I used to live with my mother and sister back then. My mother was killed in a car accident that was on the news 2 months ago. My sister lives with my friends in Ashford Academy, where the principle was a friend of my mother. The reason why she's there is to protect her from anybody that would pose a threat towards my family." He explained.

"What about your father?" She questions Lelouch.

"Well, I actually don't know what happened to my father." Lelouch lied, since his father was the Britannian Emperor. He suspects that his father had to do with the death of his mother, he also is planning on waging a war with the emperor with his own army, The Black Knights.

"You ok? You seem all tease for some reason." Charlotte asks, causing Lelouch to look at her.

"Oh, its nothing. Just been thinking too much." He lied again but Charlotte bought in, so they walked towards the fencing arena. They for some reason, intertwine their hands together without realizing it and also Lelouch's geass activated without Lelouch even knowing.

"Hey Lelouch, what's with your left eye?" Charlotte asks the Black Heir.

"Huh?" he looked at Charlotte before she used her compact in her pocket. Lelouch looked into the compact before he realize that his geass has dissolved the contact. "Uh...its nothing, I've had this since my birth. Just don't look into it." Lelouch looked away from Charlotte as he didn't want use his geass and make her obey with his control. Charlotte wanted to know as she tries to look at his eye but Lelouch kept on looking at a different direction, they kept at this for awhile before she gave up.

'That's too close, I've got to get in contact with C.C for another contact.'

* * *

Silvi was practicing her fencing with a partner that we assigned. She couldn't get her mind off of the indecent act that Lelouch did. I mean sure that they haven't had any past interactions besides the sword play they had 2 days ago but it was still indecent in her eyes. She couldn't keep a calm mind as she keeps on losing each match. Her fellow fencers look at the match and couldn't believe that she is losing since she is considered to be one of their top fencers of the academy.

Charlotte and Lelouch entered to see Silvi keep on losing, this caught Lelouch's attention.

"She's not in the right stage of mind. Something is on her mind." He stated as Charlotte was confuse.

"Huh?" she said.

"Her technique is badly form, she can easily win this duel against her partner." He stated as Charlotte started to get the picture.

They continue to watch as she keeps on losing her matches against her fellow fencers. This cause Lelouch to get a little bit angry as she can win, "Silvi, Get your head out of your ass!" Lelouch yelled as the whole room was stunned as the heir of a prestigious family, yells on his fiancee.

"L-L-Lelouch..." Silvi muttered to herself.

"Look I know that scene is still on your mind, so how about this. I face you so you get it out of your mind." He stated, causing Silvi to smile for some reason. Seika and her friends heard Lelouch yelled as they can see him losing against their representative. Lelouch decided to call his maid for a personal reason.

Both Fiancees got into the fencing gears and have a fencing sword. "Ready...fight!" The annoucner says as the two started fencing, each couldn't land a strike as they counter each other perfectly. The room was dead quiet as he is at a equal level with their best fighter. Silvi was able to get the first touch of the game, as she stroke him on his chest.

"Impressive, no wonder I'm lucky to have a fiancee like you." He flirted at her, causing a huge blush on her face. "But I feel like fencing isn't my strong point."he stated as he got out of the gear.

"I agree, I would rather have you fight in something you know well. I wouldn't want to leave a scar on my fiancé." She flirted right back, causing Lelouch to chuckle.

"Lelouch-sama!" Yuu said as she enters with Lelouch's favorite sword.

"Thanks Yuu." She smiles as he unsheathes his blade, examining the beauty of the blade. He changed back into his student uniform, of a black shirt and a purple tie.

Both of them got into position, Lelouch using his sheath backwards on his left hand and his sword on his right hand, very unusual for a teen of his age to master. Both assume their stances as they fought like their first duel.

"What kind of technique is Lelouch using?" Seika asks.

"I believe its called Iaido. Where you use both the Sheath and the sword together. Some master are able to use the their sheaths as a defensive purpose and I believe Lelouch is following that principle." Yuu explained as they see the two go at it. Silvi tries her beat the defensive Lelouch, but his sheath was the problem for her as she can go on the attack. They each try to best one an other but Silvi got the win as she touched his chest once again, Lelouch had his sword between her breast.

"I believe you win, Sylvi." Lelouch says as he puts his sword back into its sheath and kiss Silvi's hand. Charlotte comes rushing in, hugging her friends affectionately, Seika on the other hand wasn't as satisfied and leaves, her friends soon follow. As Charlotte was hugging the two, she unexpectedly was on top of Lelouch.

Sylvi was just watching as she was shocked as her fiancee was being ride on.

"Charlotte! Would you please get off of me!" Lelouch yelled embarrassed as his friends was just confuse.

"What do you mean?" She asks so innocently.

"Because your riding me thats why!" he blushes profusely.

"Really? Sounds like fun!" she then bounces up and down, causing Lelouch to have a major nosebleed while Sylvi was embarrassed.

"How Indecent!"

* * *

After their duel and the awkward thing that has happen, Charlotte says she'll wait outside for them to clean themselves in the locker room. Sylvi was washing her face after a great duel with her fiancee again. She comes out to see Lelouch drinking out of the fountain. "Lelouch?" She asks.

"Oh, hey Sylvi." he greeted.

"What are you still doing here? I mean I thought you were waiting with Charlotte." She says, walking towards Lelouch.

"I was, just a little it tired after the duel and I needed something to drink." he says, covering his left eye.

"Is something wrong with your eye?" She got closer and wanted to see his left eye. Lelouch was struggling until she won the struggle, seeing his true eye. "Your eye is different. Ones pure purple with your left eye is redish-purple." She examined.

"I-I-I can't tell you yet." He looked down so she couldn't see his eye but she lifts his chin so they met eye to eye.

"Lelouch, I know that we are fiancees since 2 days ago, I do not know if you want to marry me because of the secrets I can see in your eyes but I do want to make the marriage work in the future if you do want to marry me." She looked into his eyes deeply, almost as if they had knew each other for years and grew into lovers.

"I know that. You were inform of the arranged marriage and do plan to make this work, I get it. I'm still not used to being a son of a Multibillionaire or gazillionaire." he half lied, "I know that you don't know my personal history and you want to know but its something I can't say. It's just for your protection." He says while his eyes were looking down. Sylvi was confuse on what he says, 'for your protection'

"Does this have to do with the Black Knights?" She questions, causing a surprise look on his face.

"You know?" He asks in disbelief.

"Yuu told me earlier, you had some documents out of the members of the Black Knights from Tohdoh the miracle worker, Kallen Kozuki "The Ace Of the Black Knights", and Suzaku Kururugi "The Knight of Zero" some of the documents. Either you work for them or your the leader." She explained as this cause Lelouch to look down again.

"Yes...I do work for them as the Leader, Zero. The man that makes a miracle. I led the Black Knights to get rid of the Brittannian Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, my father." his voice was more into his Zero character, causing Sylvi to be shooked.

"Your Zero? The mask Terrorist that is believed to be dead?! How can you do such as thing? And your the son of our powerful ally?" She questioned while getting mad at him.

"Yes, as I said before, I am Zero. While history doesn't know of my fathers dark secrets, He was the one who planned the attack with the E.U. I have documents that we said to be destroyed but I made a decoy instead. 2 months ago, my mother was killed in a car accident that was getting more dangerous for rich people. My mother was the actual heir to Arima, not me. I'm the grandson of Isshin Arima, who was a Brittannian Ally before he was to be assassinated by the E.U under the orders of my uncle." He explained.

"Your doing this for mother?" She asks," You want to know the truth behind your mothers death an get rid of the greed, corruption of the Brittannian influences out of Japan."

"If you don't want to get involve in this, thats fine with me, I don't plan on wasting your life, I don't plan on having your killed either." he says which leaves Sylvi confuse.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"What I mean is...I don't want you to get killed in this. There are OSI agents here in Osaka from Area 11 to make sure that I was really dead. This eye of mine." He says as he pointed his left eye, "Is called Geass, I'm one of the few people in the world, from what I've known, is a powerful gift that an accomplices gave me. My geass allows me to give an order to anyone within a few meters of me and they follow that order till the end or it meets the task at hand. And no I have not use it on you, since this the only time since the duel we had 2 days ago." He explained.

"I've followed my heart so far?" she questions.

"Yes, I didn't want to use my geass since you would question once I revealed it to you. But since you already want to know, you know." he says as he was about to leave but Sylvi grabbed his hand.

"Did you use that power on Charlotte?! I'll Kill you if you did!" She exclaimed but Lelouch stayed clam.

"No, I haven't. I may be a lier but I promised, I never once used it on her." he said so sincere, Sylvi let go and she can tell he was telling the truth.

"From what I can tell, that power of yours seems to be a curse huh?" she asks.

"Yeah, it is but I make the most out of it." He smiled as leaves.

"Lelouch, I don't know what you are planning on doing but at least fill me in." She says as she intertwines her fingers with his.

"Alright but don't tell Charlotte, I've lied to her that I've had this since I was a kid an all." He filled her in on the way back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring a new chapter to continue the episode 2 with a part 3. I've been busy with school and work. Hope you guys like and review. P.S. check out my other stories, C.G R2: Rewritten, Persona 4 College and Fairy Tail: The beginnings of the dragon. **

**P.S.S: This is a A.U world things are gonna be different then both of their worlds. Forgot to mention it in the beginning.**

* * *

**Code Geass: The Black Heir**

The Club

After Lelouch explained everything to his fiancee, he knew that he had to call C.C for a replacement for his left eye and Sylvi now knows he is Zero. They continue to talk about his plan for destroying the Britannian Empire.

"Are you sure that you want to destroy the Britannian Empire, Lelouch? You know that they are a powerful ally to us instead against us." Sylvi says while she is holding hands with him.

"I'm sure. Everything I fought up until now is for a good reason. Britannia has its dark secrets only the royal family knows. We kill in order to ascend the throne. My father killed his father with the help of my uncle to be the 98th emperor. I'll kill him to make sure the history of my family is done and cease to exist." Lelouch says as he moves some of his hair to cover his left eye.

Sylvi didn't know what to do next, she looked down on the floor while she was holding his hands. " Your serious huh?" She asks and he nods.

"Look, I want to marry you so I can protect you and your family with the Black Knights. I fought everything in I believe in until now is so I can make this world a gentler world for my sister and my 2 half sisters. My older half sister Cornelia Li Britannia fights to make sure my younger half sister Euphemia Li Britannia is alive to see a gentler world. I with evil against a greater evil, you all saw the debut months ago. And me fighting the Britannian Empire against my very family that kills its own, I'll kill my own corrupt brothers and sisters in order to achieve my vision." Lelouch looked down on the floor, very calm about what he just said.

Sylvi didn't know what to do next as she never met a person with a deep hatred to his own family. She wonders what Lelouch will be doing in the upcoming war he plans on continuing. They continue to held hands while Charlotte began to wonder whats taking them to long.

Charlotte walked towards them to see if there was any trouble, only seeing the 'couple' holding hands, she was happy that they 'settled' their differences but she is also jealous that her best friend Silvi was holding hands with her crush. Her cheeks grew red from the couple due to her jealously. "You guys ok?" She asks politely, causing the two to blush from Charlotte seeing the two holding hands.

"Oh...uh yeah. Silvi wanted to know what it feels like to hold hands with a person who happens to be her fiancee." Lelouch lied quickly, Silvi then blushed profusely at the quick lie but she played along with the idea.

"Uh...yeah, Lelouch was explaining things to me since our engagement couple days ago. Sure I was taught of about it but never knew what it felt like." Silvi said quietly that only the three of them.

"Oh..ok, come on lets get going!" Charlotte happily said as she yanked on Lelouch arm and drags him along with Sylvi. Unknown to them, Seika and her friends were watching the three leave.

'I so is it true? Lelouch is Zero? Well I guess I can confirm it with him later but I guess I'll keep it a secret.' Seika continues to think and wonders Lelouch's next move.

* * *

**Cafeteria 2:45 Pm**

Lelouch was having a nice lunch with the girls, a lot of eyes were on the three on them, especially on Lelouch since he is the heir to Arima company that is generally known throughout Osaka, Japan.

'Even though its a school, I can sense that OSI agents are here as impostors, Father sure knows how easily this is for me to get information on so I can destroy him.' Lelouch looks around and easily spots a target, and he excuses himself so he can use his geass and get the info out of him.

"Excuse me sir?" he asks the 'teacher'.

"Yes, Lelouch-sama?" The 'teacher' replies.

"I want answers." He commanded/activated his geass by showing his left eye.

"Of course." The geassed teacher says and Lelouch questions him.

**With the Girls**

Charlotte was having some fun teasing Silvi about her engagement.

"How does it feel knowing that you have a hot fiancee, Silvi?" Charlotte tease with her cat face. (see the manga) Silvi was having a hard time trying to find the right words

"Well...Uh..." Sylvi continue to struggle on finding the right words, Charlotte loved seeing her best friend struggle and seeing her cheeks turn red. She continues to mutter words but wouldn't be able to until Lelouch came back.

"Hey girls." He greeted and takes his seat. "What's with you Sylvi?" He asks her but she couldn't answer him.

"She's having trouble trying to figure out the right words on a question I asked her couple seconds ago." Charlotte smirks happily which confuses Lelouch on the question but he decides to think its not a big deal and he and the girls gather their stuff for one more class of the day, Sylvi stayed quite for their walk to class.

* * *

While class was in session, Lelouch was texting to Kallen about the plan to get them out of Area 11, Tokyo/Kyoto.

_I'll be sending a plane to get you guys out- L_

_When?-K_

_Within a couple days, gather everything from the Knightmares, ammo and have Ohgi organize everything, He'll know what to do.-L_

_I hope you now what you are doing, Later-K_

After getting the text, Lelouch looked out in the window and plan his next step on destroying the Britannian Empire. Charlotte kept looking at Lelouch a couple of times and began to wonder what's going on his mind. She wonders if she has what it takes to be with Lelouch.

Around 3 o'clock, class is almost over and Lelouch leaves the class and heads towards the roof, like the old days back in Ashford Academy. He decides to take a short nap with a nearby umbrella for shade.

**Dream**

Lelouch invision, his own persona: Zero, killing him with probably over a thousand people watching and millions of people watching it through the television.

"The punishment for what you've done shall be this then." He says as his head lowers to Zero's right shoulder. "You'll live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth." he touches Zero's mask with his bloody hand. "You'll no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice your ordinary pleasures in life for the benefit of the world, for eternity." His last words to his best friend and successor. The dream became dark to him as he wakes up, to see the girls snuggling with him, hands on his chest.

**Real World**

'Well at least It was comfy.' he laughed in his mind as he tries not to wake up the girls and trying to get up. He gently fixes their positions by taking their hands off of him and slides away. Couple minutes later, the girls wake to find Lelouch hunching over the railing, gazing at the back garden. "Had a nice nap girls?" He asks without even looking.

The girls were trying to find the right words but couldn't, Lelouch walks towards him and offers his hands to them and they accepted and got up.

"Is there a rule on joining a club? I'm just wondering since it was a mandatory thing back in my old school." Lelouch asks.

"Well it isn't but you can, most of the students that come from a big family name like me or Charlotte are part of the Social Club, kinda like a student council without having to deal with the actual student events besides the parties we deal with." Sylvi explains.

"Oh I see, well I think I might as well join since it would be good for the Arima name." Lelouch says as and the girls go to the club house.

**10 minutes later**

After a long walk, they arrive at the Social Club house, this is a big surprise to Lelouch.

'Geez...how much did they put into this?' He thought as he sees the giant house, sweat dropping on the idea as well.

As they walked in, they see a plain old room: tables everywhere, a nice chandelier, a small library of books, and a few people were inside including Seika and her friends.

"What are you doing here?" Seika scowled.

"Thought I might drop by to see what this place is about." Lelouch says as he puts his hands in his pockets. "I heard this place is a good place for me to join in so I figure it was a good place to join in."

"Is that so? Well if you do want to join, there will be a party this friday. If you do managed to pass, theres something I wish to discuss with you in private." Seika said to him, Lelouch was a bit confuse on the last part but he decided to shrug it off and he nodded as this was the first test of joining in.

Lelouch then leaves the room so he can deal with something in private and the girls felt something bad and they worried about it but they decided to leave him for awhile, Seika wonders if it was a good choice to confront him about him being Zero and being the leader of the Black Knights but she would get some alone time anyway.

Lelouch was talking on the phone with Suzaku. "How are things over there in Area 11?"

"Things are so far alright, the army is still searching for us. Your sisters worry about you in Osaka. Cornelia and Euphy are the only people that know as you requested." Suzaku says

"That's good, I know that they won't reveal it to the emperor. Make sure things are settled so we can proceed to plan Alpha." Lelouch says as he hangs up. He sighs that he has to do a lot to get even with his father. Sylvi finds Lelouch leaning on the railing again, she walks towards him and hugs him from behind.

"Sylvi?"he wonders why she was hugging him.

"Even though I only know you for a couple of days, I can tell somethings on your mind since you are leaning on the railing." She whispers in his ear, Lelouch had a small smile on his face as he can tell Sylvi is already falling for him, nothing bad in his mind.

"Thanks Sylvi. Glad that you care about this. I know that you don't like the Black Knights based on the news but we do fight a good fight. Fight with evil to destroy a greater evil." He whispers in her ear as he turns her around so he can embrace her. Her cheeks grew red from the embrace but she was actually happy.

The two stayed like that for awhile, Lelouch was thinking on the girls that he grew close with, C.C was the first girl he grew close with due to his contract so to speak thanks to the gift he received, Geass. Kallen was the next girl he start to grow close due to their interactions in the Black Knights, she was also the first one to know his secret as the leader. She was start to fall for him when they had their close encounters.

Sylvi couldn't help but blush, she was hugging her fiancee about 2 days and she feels different around him. Maybe she was falling for her fiancee like most couples that aren't in a arrange marriage.

* * *

**Friday**

Lelouch was all dress up, wearing his usual suit of black and purple with gold accents. He was practicing his dance with the girls as he was rusty a it, the other things need were easy for him since he can mostly act like he did back at Ashford and his days back as a former prince of Britannia. He was waiting for the girls to arrive early.

'I wonder what's taking so long?' he thought as looked at his watch. After a couple of minutes later, the girls arrived. Lelouch was stun on how beautiful they were. Sure the dresses they wore reveal their cleavage but they were just stunning in his eyes.

"You know it's impolite to just keep on staring, Lelouch." Charlotte grins as Lelouch snapped out of it.

"Oh...sorry. Its just you guys look amazing, both of you." He smiles as he offers his arms as so he can escort them both and they accepted. Seika and her friends opened the door to see the three.

"I'm amaze as your still up to this. You almost gave up but you are to stubborn to quit." Seika says as she allows him and the girls to enter.

As they all entered the building, all eyes were on Lelouch. He was having some friendly chats with the people in the building, then he was dancing with Charlotte and Sylvi. The crowd was amaze on how Lelouch was dancing perfectly with the girls, the girls were blusing on how close they were with Lelouch, Seika on the other hand for some reason started to get jealous on the girls.

'Why do I feel this way' She thought as she continues to gaze on the dance.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and today I bring a new chapter for The Black Heir. The Story will take place couple days later from the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy the story and I hope you all have a great day.**

* * *

Code Geass: The Black Heir

Spring Bath

It's been couple of days after the dance in the Social Society and Lelouch helped settled the difference between his family and Seika's family with her brand joining with the Arima's name with Lelouch being the manager and Seika being his assistant. Lelouch had gotten closer with Seika during the interview which hurt Lelouch's right foot thanks to Seika stomping on his foot a lot.

Lelouch was riding on his new motorcycle prototype the scientist came up with, heading towards to the private air plane port for the Arima name. He looks at his watch and it was 4:30 PM, he was waiting for a air plane with his Black Knights to arrive but he had a phone call from Seika.

"What's up Seika?" Lelouch asks her.

"Just a reminder, you still have to think of a plan for your party. Friday is your due date." Seika informs him but Lelouch already knew.

"Right. I already came up with a plan, tell the girls to meet me at the train station on monday." Lelouch says and Seika confuse why they need to be at a train station

"Why do we need to meet up at the train station?" She wonders.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all once we're there." Lelouch hangs up an sees the air plane beginning to land by. He drives to the now stopped air plane and sees his soldiers in arms coming down the stairs.

"It's good to see you all." Lelouch uses his Zero voice and his people saluted to their leader.

"Thanks for getting us out of Area 11, Lelouch." Ohgi shook his hand and Lelouch shook back.

"It's no problem. With Area 11 getting locked down, I need you guys out of there." He says.

"Well at least our masked leader is still alive." Urabe says as he ruffs Lelouch's hair.

"Well anyway, you guys are going to stay at a nearby the Arima Hills hotel my grandfather owns. The building is managed by one of my workers there as you all are my guest and will be staying for a long time." He explains as the crew go into the near by limos but Lelouch didn't see a familiar red head but he felt her arms around his chest. He turns to see his Q1,his queen, Kallen Kozuki.

"Lelouch..." She mutters and begins to shed tears while she was hugging him.

"I'm here Kallen." He hugs her back by gently stroking her back.

"I thought you were dead...I didn't want to believe but we couldn't find you." She cries out and Lelouch hugs her tightly.

"Sorry If I didn't call you or C.C. couple months ago." He tells her and they stayed like that for awhile, the crew left already since they can tell they needed to be alone.

"Lelouch...I have some news..." She mutters and Lelouch wonders why she why she was muttering. She took his hand and places it on her stomach, this cause him to be shocked.

"I'm...going to be a dad..." He then picks her up and kisses her.

"Yes..." She kisses him back and they made out for awhile. They kissed for what had seem to be a eternity, missing their touch for one another. Lelouch placed his hands on her butt while she messes up his hair, not a care in the world. Kallen uses her tongue to gain entry into Lelouch's mouth, which he obliged and their tongues entering their mouths, having a fierce battle between their tongues.

They soon had to end their make out with the lack of air, saliva coming out of their mouths and Kallen couldn't help but smile. "I miss you." She again hugs him.

"I miss you too my Q1." He tells her and he kisses her neck. "How long have you been pregnant?" He asks her.

"I'm 2 months in. I can't believe I'm carrying your baby." She begins to cry and Lelouch brought her comfort.

"I heard your getting married to a princess of a far of country. So what does this mean?" She scowls him and Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, since I'm a heir to the Arima name, my grandfather wants me to succeed him as the heir. He thought that since it would benefit the Arima name, I've decided to do this." He explains to her but it confuses her. "It means I'm helping out my grandfather and helping getting more funding with the war between us and the Holy Britannian Empire. And no I didn't use my geass on anyone besides the spies that bastard of a father of mine sent. He knows I'm alive and plans on killing me and my fiancee to make sure I don't succeed on killing him." He explains again.

"Are you planning on leaving me and your child in the end?" She was getting a little bit more red.

"No Kallen, I do not on planning on leaving you and my child. The girls that I've gone closer with are falling in love with me like you and C.C. If I love all of you girls, I don't want to break any of your hearts." He assures her as he begins to rub her small stomach.

"As long as your happy, then I'll be happy as long as I get some time with you." She then kisses him.

"Come on, I got to get you home. By the way, Where's C.C.?" He holds her hand and they get close to his bike.

"I don't have a clue, she disappeared when you had that car accident." She tells him.

"I see...well She can take care of herself until she reaches by." Lelouch gives her a helmet and they leave the air port to their new life.

* * *

**Monday, After school**

Everyone was waiting for Lelouch to arrive, they all wondered what he was plainning, especially Seika who was told to tell the girls to meet up the train station. They had a small conversations where the girls who are attached to Lelouch were in a circle.

"What do you all think of Lelouch?" Seika asks the 3 girls.

"Well..."The all said as they wondered what they all thought of the boy that has gotten their attention.

"I think Arima-Dono is a interesting young man, who I'm currently engaged with." Silvi tells them and puts one hand on her waist.

"He certainly is interesting as he was the young man to save me from these hoodlums." Charlotte begins to blush from their first meeting.

"Lelouch-sama is very kind and he always thought out everything from one step to another." Yuu started to blush also.

"What about you Seika-san? What do you think of Arima-Dono?" She smirks as Seika beginning to blush.

'Well...Uh..." Seika couldn't get a single word to think of as Lelouch walks by to see them all gathered.

"Thanks for waiting...sorry for coming late." Lelouch ran towards them.

"Thats fine but why are we all gathered here?" Silvi asks her fiancee.

"Well...I thought that...you girls should have some time to relax. The past couple days you guys seem stressed and I thought we can go to the Spring baths in the next town." He was catching his breath as he spoke to the girls.

"A spring bath party?" The girls muttered.

"Well I didn't really to plan a stressful party where I have to get people, get food, decor and all the others. With the Spring bath, all I need was just a phone call for a reservation for all of us." Lelouch explains and they bought into his idea and soon head towards the train.

"What is this?" Both Charlotte and Silvi wondered as they have never got into a train.

"You girls never been on a train?" Lelouch raised his eyebrow as he was confuse.

"Remember they are from royalty." Yuu muttered to Lelouch. The girls were still gawking at the machine while Seika just walked right on through with her group. Lelouch went back and helped the girls get through the machine and the boarded onto the train.

While on the train, the girls made small talk about Lelouch while he was having a nice nap with his headphones on his head. While in his sleep, he dreamt of his accomplice C.C. on her where about's but it was foggy in his mind and he couldn't get a clear picture of the place she was in but luckily she wasn't capture. The girls were having fun taking pictures of the train, the forest on their left, taking selfies, making funny pics to taking pics with Lelouch with each of the girls. The guys who were with them envy Lelouch cause he got the attention of the most beautiful females in the school on him. Nezu, who was Seika's failing underling as he was suppose to help Seika during the fashion show, just gawked at the heir of the Arima name.

* * *

Once they have arrived, They stretch their limbs and they all get a cab to the hotel they were all staying at. The boys were in one while the girls got one as well and the were driven to the hotel.

It took them about 10 minutes to arrive. And the girls were eager to see the spring bath while the pervert trio were having naughty day-dream of the girls while Lelouch was just shaking his head as he can imagine the trio getting big trouble with the girls but he decided to not partake in the trios plans.

The pervert trio was already in the room while Lelouch was outside looking over his phone with the updates his soldiers were sending him, including the shipment of Knightmare Frame with all of the personal frames of the Gurren, Shinkiro, Zangetsu and the others. He looks over a shipment that is scheduled to come by this week to next week but he had to put his phone away as he sees Silvi walking by.

"Lelouch?" She asks him.

"Yes Silvi?" He replies back.

"I thought you were going to be in the mans room now. You not going to enjoy yourself?" Silvi wonders.

"Later, for now I just want you guys to enjoy yourselves, have a nice time here. My personal enjoyment is something that I can worry later." He tells her.

"Does this have any involvement with the Black Knights?" She clutches her fist from saying 'The Black Knights'.

"Yes. You already know I'm way to deep now with the war against the Holy Britannian Empire. The only way for me to enjoy my life now is to make sure the corruption, the greed, anything my father and his fathers before him all burn in Hell. The Black Knights are the only thing that can rival the Empire." He too clutches his hands angrily but Silvi walks up to him and hugs him, which surprises him.

"I know that. I just wish you didn't get involve with them anymore. You are the heir to the Arima name. You are Zero, the man that makes a miracle. I..." Silvi couldn't think of anymore words to think of as Lelouch kisses her cheek.

"Thanks for caring Silvi. I know you want me to live a normal life as the heir to the Arima name and your future husband an all. I need to make sure no one is going to hurt you or the others that I care about. This is the only way for all of us to have a future without any fear that the Britannians are coming up with." Lelouch assures her an kisses her forehead. Silvi couldn't get anymore redder as her fiancee just gave her a kiss on the cheek and on the forehead. Lelouch on the other hand just smiled as his fiancee was just red from the affection he gave her.

"Why did you..." Silvi was going to say but she was interrupted by Lelouch's finger on her lips.

"Just kiss you twice?" She nods, "I maybe a villain to the world, some see me as the hero of the people. I can't show my affection to my fiancee who I met earlier this week?" He asks her and she couldn't help but blush. "Everything I'm fighting for is for all of us to have a future again. This is something worth fighting for. I have something to tell you later this week, is there a place where we can be alone?" Lelouch asks her.

"Yeah...we can try the garden at school or we can go to my place if you want." Silvi then intertwines her hands with his.

"I think we can go to your place and don't worry I won't go overboard if you start thinking about the pervert thoughts that are going through into your head." He jokes by pointing his finger at her head and she blushes beat red from what he was saying.

"Lelouch!" She angrily said as Lelouch just laughs.

"Geez...can't take a joke." Lelouch couldn't help but laugh but it would soon die down as he just smiles. "Anyway I think the girls are waiting for you." He points out the girls who are walking towards the mans side of the spring bath and she nods but she then kisses her fiancee on the lips to surprise him greatly.

"Thanks for letting me to that, Arima-dono." She then walks back to the girls as he blushed like crazy from her kiss. This was the 3rd time we was given a surprise kiss with C.C. being his 1st and 2nd surprise kiss. He then gets into the mans room where the pervert trio were already dressed.

"About time you got here Arima-kun." The trio says and bows in respect.

"You could had gone in." Lelouch says as he begins to undress himself.

"Well we want to make sure you were still up to the peeping." Nezu says but Lelouch shook his head.

"That's a death wish you know. And plus you know Silvi brought her saber here as a tool for punishment right?" The boys cringed from hearing the word 'Saber' but they won't give up their plans.

"The we just have to make sure we don't get caught then!" One of the boys says as they exited the room followed by the other 2. Lelouch just shook his head negatively as he can see the boys getting into a world of trouble.

* * *

**Couple hours later**

The pervert trio was caught and beaten up by the girls as Lelouch just shook his head.

"I told you guys would get into trouble." Lelouch puts his hand on his face, while the girls were shocked at what he just said.

"Wait! You knew about this?" Seika asks him.

"Yeah but I tried to warn them but they decided to go against my words." Lelouch shrugs.

"Please help us Lelouch-Sama!" the boys pleaded.

"Why should I? Its not my fault you guys wanted to go and peep at the girls." Lelouch tells them.

"Why don't you fight for their freedom Arima-dono? If you win, the boys go free but if you lose..."Silvi was thinking of a punishment for Lelouch but Charlotte beat her to the punch.

"You'll become our slave for the next 2 weeks." Charlotte happily said as Lelouch just gawks at his friend.

"Why do I have to be punished when the trio was mostly their fault!" Lelouch started to become irate about this but the girls just smiled.

"Well we already punished the trio here but you need something of a punishment and plus we won't do anything extreme. Right girls?" Charlotte asks them and they all nodded.

"Great...so what game we playing?" He asks them.

"Why not Table tennis?" Seika tells the group but Charlotte and Silvi were confuse.

"Table Tennis?" They asked.

"It's just like regular tennis but he use these paddles and use a gentle touch instead of a forceful touch in regular tennis." Seika explains to them.

"Alright...why don't I go?" Silvi steps up and grabs one of the paddles.

'So..my opponent is my own fiancee...great.' He steps up as he had to think of ideas to beat her. "Why don't we play commoner's tennis?" Lelouch suggested. "It's the same why but with a trick once you've played it for awhile." Silvi nods in agreement.

"That's fine, since I still have a bigger advantage against you." She smirks as Lelouch is about to serve.

As he was about to serve, "Vincent-san!?" He asks surprisingly which grabs her attention and Lelouch gets a easy ace.

"That's Cheating!" One of the girls in Seika's group said.

"Hey she agreed to play commoner's tennis. I'm just obliging to the rules of the game." He tells her but Silvi thought of an idea.

"He's right. Besides, I think I got something." Silvi loosens her belt, revealing her long legs, and loosens her chest also revealing her big breast which Lelouch was surprise at his fiancees daring move.

'Great...' Lelouch thought as he begins to blush.

* * *

**Later that night.**

Everyone is having a fun time, from playing in the arcade room they had, shopping around, and Seika getting drunk after a mistake by the front office, the group had a fun time in the Spring Bath. Lelouch was just glad to see the girls have a great time and hopefully, he gets into the Social Society club that would help him.

He was on the rooftops just gazing at the stars like he did when he was a kid and couple months ago back in Area 11. He wonders if Suzaku was still their spy and hopes his friends and little sister are still ok back in the hell hole of Area 11.

The girls were having another small gather around, telling how much they had fun, what they all got from the shopping, and one discussion got their attention.

"Who do you think Lelouch-sama is going to pick?" Charlotte asks.

"We'll it can be any one of us here." Silvi says.

"That's easy for you to say since your his fiancee." Seika says back.

"That's true but he's doing this arranged marriage because he wants to help his family and ours." Silvi replies back at Seika.

"Who you think is the closest to him?" Yuu asks.

"Who knows but why don't we have a pact?" Charlotte asks them.

"A pact?" they all asked.

"A pact where if he decides to choose one of us, none of us won't get mad at his decision. Deal?" Charlotte answers them. The all agreed and soon fall asleep but they didn't know Lelouch was listening in since he was on their roof.

'A pact huh...things are going to get complicated.' He half smiled before he had to sneeze and the girls just giggle after hearing the boy that has captured their hearts.

* * *

**Sorry for not putting up a new chapter, I've been busy with my other stories I have written and school/work also comes into a factor. I hope you guys like the chapter, please leave a review if I did a good job or a bad job. **


End file.
